Merrier the More
by Fizzy Kanine
Summary: Our favorite Upper East Siders engage in the biggest occurrence of group sex since Ancient Rome, unaware that one of them has hidden ulterior motives. Rated M, for possible future chapters.


**TITLE: Merrier the More**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**Please R/R!**

* * *

Nine attractive, larger-than-life Upper East Siders lie unconscious and unclothed inside a room in the house of Georgina Sparks' parents, in the middle of the night.

At the center of the king-sized bed lies a naked, dormant Serena van der Woodsen, whose long, luscious blonde hair is engorged in sweat and shame, whose lengthy legs are entangled with Nate Archibald's and Dan Humphrey's brawny legs, and whose mouth is questionably close to Georgina Sparks' stretch marks. Nate Archibald's left arm wraps around Jenny Humphrey's exposed waist, and his right arm encircles Eric van der Woodsen's smooth shoulders. Reclined at the edge of the bed, a fragile Blair Waldorf rests her head upon Chuck Bass's bare chest while he rests his hand upon his manhood. Vanessa Abrams lies curled up on the floor after getting pushed off the bed by Serena van der Woodsen earlier in the night.

Georgina Spark's eyes open. Her eyesight adapting to the darkness of her room, she sits up from her position on the bed, and looks around. In the room with her lounges eight soft-hearted, beautiful and moderately retarded teenagers and twenty-somethings. Georgina knew the majority of them well; a lot better than they would prefer, actually.

It didn't take long for Georgie to recover from her short, inevitable headache and recall the events of the night.

The most well-known young socialites on the Upper East Side were invited to young Milo's first birthday party his loving mother threw for him. The reluctant Serena, Blair, Dan, Nate, Chuck, Jenny and Eric arrived at the gathering at Mr. and Mrs. Sparks' house believing Georgina had truly changed, having raised the innocent and adorable Milo. Vanessa also arrived at the party, despite not actually being invited.

After cutting the cake, helping Milo blow out the candles, and sipping wine that may or may not have been spiked with heavy amounts of liquid ecstasy, the Upper East Siders headed to Georgina's room for an innocent game of truth or dare. Chuck adjusted the rules, making anyone who refuses to truthfully answer the question or carry out the dare take off one piece of clothing.

Fifteen minutes later, they all had nine-way sex.

In an effort to move across the room, Georgina pushes Serena's still drooling head off of her crotch. Crawling over Dan's chest, she jumps off the bed, accidentally stepping on Vanessa's hair.

Quickly untangling her bare feet from Vanessa's dreadlocks with a few stomps and pulls, Georgie searches for undergarments. She locates Nate's boxers and slips them on. After picking up a bra from the floor by the wall she wraps it around her, only to realize the bra was too big; it must be Serena's.

Georgie settles for it and continues carrying out her business. In the darkness she struts over to the desk at the corner, upon which a purse holds a concealed video camera.

Reaching into her bag, she pulls out the camera and presses the "STOP" button. The screen on the back reads "THREE HOURS OF FOOTAGE."

Three hours of footage. Three hours of raw, scandalous, incestuous footage.

Cryptic video camera in hand, Georgina Sparks exits her room, leaving the unconscious New Yorkers to their horny selves. She tip-toes into her son's room, where Milo is deeply sleeping in the crib. She smiles at her slumbering son and strolls over to the family computer on the table. While she sits in the leather seat in front of the monitor she pulls out a cord from the drawer, and plugs it into a USB port in the computer and in the video camera. She turns the computer on.

After bringing up her email account on a browser she begins sending a new message. She attaches the single, one hundred-twenty minute file onto the email. In the "TO:" box, Georgina Sparks types out the email address of Gossip Girl.

Pressing "SEND," she deviously lifts her left eyebrow and grins smugly in definite victory, finally achieving the vengeance she has been longing ever since Blair Waldorf sent her to reformatory school.

Georgie closes her inbox and shuts down the computer. She cautiously walks over to the side of Milo's crib, looking affectionately at her one-year-old son.

Leaning in, she pecks Milo's soft forehead, leaving behind a scarlet red lipstick stain. She returns to her room, fitting herself on the bed between her arch-nemeses with benefits, but not before tenderly whispering to her hibernating son:

"Sleep tight, Milo."

* * *

**A/N: I made this fanfic for two reasons: (1) I needed my HBIC!Georgina back. She has been so, well, soft lately and this fanfic is for anyone who misses Georgina's fantastic arc at the end of season one as much as I do. (2) Not that it ever really bothered me, but I'm sure everyone noticed who much these people sleep around. So I made them have an orgy. I always pictured the final episode involving them all getting it on with each other in one room at the same time, so here ya go. I've been seriously considering adding chapters including the characters' reactions andflashbacks to the actual orgy, if this is well-received enough.**

**Once again, please review!**


End file.
